walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Pharmacy Drugstore
Everett Pharmacy Drugstore is a primary location and safe house for the group of survivors in The Walking Dead Video Game. The group spends a large part of the evening and night at the pharmacy before it is overrun with walkers by the early morning where the survivors are forced to flee and abandon the building. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the apocalypse, the pharmacy was located in Macon, Georgia and was a family run business operated by Mr. Everett, Mrs. Everett and Lee Everett's brother, B. Everett. Lee's father was the main business overseer and spent a great deal of time at the drugstore. As he grew older and his health slowly became more fragile, his son, B. Everett, began to take over the family business since Lee was teaching at the University of Georgia. The store not only sells medications and prescriptions, but other general merchandise as well such as foods (energy bars), batteries, copying services, services at a small snack bar, souvenirs, and even greeting cards. "400 Days" Prior to the apocalypse, Vince kills a man to protect his brother. In his haste to flee the crime scene as police sirens blare in the background, he runs past the pharmacy into an alleyway to dispose of the gun. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Lee's parents began to fortify and take refuge inside the pharmacy office. The family gathered any supplies that they needed such as sleeping bags, a first aid kit, a family photo, and watched the television broadcast on the TV to get updated news about the situation. However, while trying to defend the store from either walkers or infected looters, Lee's father and brother tried to defend the store but were attacked and became infected themselves. Though a large amount of blood is seen on the floor near the sleeping bags, Lee's parents have not been seen whether alive, dead, or undead. Lee's brother however, became a walker and was trapped under a toppled power line when a truck impacted it causing it to fall on him just outside of the drugstore. "Episode 1: A New Day" , her father Larry, , Carley, and arrive at the drugstore before they meet Lee Everett and his group. They tried to get into the back counter of the pharmacy where the prescriptions and more valuable drugs and medications were but were unsuccessful since they needed a set of keys. When Lee's group of survivors arrive in Macon and are saved by Carley, Kenny and Larry have a huge argument and debate about who's infected and how risky it was to save Lee and Kenny's group. The group continue to fight inside the store, however, the walkers do not hear any of the words exchanged; as the fight escalates, Larry's heart condition returns and takes a turn for the worst causing him to collapse and calm down for the moment though the situation slowly grows worse. While he rests, the group takes shelter and tries to come up with a plan as they get to know each other. Lee finds his parents blood and hideout and realizes that they are either dead or walkers, then finds his brother trapped outside under a power line as a walker when scouting with Doug. Lee grabs the family photo that his mother had and ripped himself out of the picture due to his situation with his family and to hide his past as a convicted murderer, then uses the picture to provide proof to Doug about his brother having the keys. Carley knows everything about Lee and his situation and confronts him in the office but decides to keep it a secret for the moment. When Glenn calls the group for help, Lee and Carley go to the Travelier Motel to assist him while Kenny stays behind to look after his family. When Lee, Glenn, and Carley return and everyone is reunited again, Lee tries to get into the pharmacy again; after confronting his zombie brother, Lee apologies and kills him to get the keys to get the medication for Larry. Once they open the door however, an alarm goes off alerting every walker in Macon of their presence. While Kenny, Larry, and Lilly get the truck ready to leave, Lee, Carley, and Doug stay behind to hold the defenses. The walkers will eventually break through forcing Lee to choose who he wants to save while sacrificing the other. Once he makes his choice and is about to leave, Larry comes and punches Lee to try and leave him behind, however, Lee is saved at the last moment by Kenny who picks him up and drives the remaining survivors to the Travelier Motel to decide what to do next. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" In the beginning of Episode 3, Lee and Kenny head back into Macon to gather any more supplies that they can find. Sometime over the three months since the group had left the pharmacy, a military helicopter seems to have crashed directly into the pharmacy's roof, causing the main entrance to be blocked off with concrete rubble. A military jeep has also parked in front of the pharmacy over the three months, but the driver is nowhere to be found. After Lee and Kenny reach the pharmacy, they both find another way to get into the pharmacy using a rusty ladder and later the military jeep and its winch after the ladder breaks. Before they head into the pharmacy, a girl bursts out of a window and starts screaming for help, which attracts all the walkers in the area. Lee is then given the choice to either shoot the girl with the hunting rifle or leave her. Whatever choice is made, Lee and Kenny both head into the pharmacy and quickly gather supplies (how many supplies Lee gathers depends on how quick the player is) as the undead try to pound their way in. However, if Lee chooses not to shoot the girl, her screams can be heard as Lee and Kenny gather up supplies and Kenny will comment when she stops screaming. If Lee does decide to put her out of her misery, Lee and Kenny will have less time to gather supplies. Once time runs out, Lee and Kenny both climb over the counter to get out of the pharmacy. When Lee passes by one of the doors, walkers knock down the door and fall onto Lee. Depending on their friendship, Kenny may come to Lee's aid helping him get the door and walkers off from on top of him. Lee then knocks down a fridge on his way out to slow down the walkers and tries to escape, but is stopped by the undead military pilot of the crashed helicopter. After Lee hits it in the face a couple times and impales the walker into a broken concrete rod, the duo leave Macon and head back to the motel. Inhabitants "Episode 1: A New Day" Survivors *Mr. Everett - The owner and operator of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's dad. *Mrs. Everett - The co-owner and operator of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's mom. *B. Everett - An employee who worked at Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's brother. *Lilly - The unofficial leader of the first group of survivors who takes shelter inside the pharmacy and tries to gain access to the medication inside. *Larry - Lilly's father who requires pills daily due to his heart condition. *Carley - A former news reporter who was saved from walkers by Doug and joined the group along with him. *Doug - A former IT technician who joined the group after saving Carley. *Glenn - A born and raised resident of Macon, Georgia who joins the first group. *Lee Everett - The unofficial leader of the second group of survivors who arrives at the store after being saved by Carley in Macon. *Clementine - First-grader who joins Lee after her zombified babysitter attacks him in her house. *Kenny - A former fisherman who joined Lee after the incident at Hershel's Farm; he gets in an argument with Larry shortly after entering the drugstore. *Katjaa - Kenny's wife and a former veterinarian, she spends her time tending to Kenny Jr. while at the drugstore. *Kenny Jr. - Kenny and Katjaa's son, he was saved from walkers by Carley outside of the drugstore. Deaths *B. Everett - Was killed and turned into a walker just outside the pharmacy. *Mr. Everett - Infected and killed by the pharmacy survivors. *Mrs. Everett - Infected and killed by the pharmacy survivors. *Carley or Doug - Once the store is compromised, Lee will have to choose to save one survivor which will then cause the death of the other. *Unnamed Military Pilot - A pilot who crashed his helicopter into the pharmacy and died upon impact, later turned into a walker. Gallery Photoleefamily.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 2.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 4.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg New Picture.jpg New Pictsdure (1).jpg Nesicture.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 6.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 7.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 8.jpg Trivia *The pharmacy is very similar to Steve's Pharmacy in the TV series. *The rest of Lee's family is seen at or near the pharmacy. *The Pharmacy is one of the background locations of the "400 Days" DLC in Vince's story. Category:Walking Dead Game